Leftovers
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Itachi doesn't usually make bets but with Izumi it'd be fine. Part Eight of The ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


All in all, Thanksgiving went super duper. Do people still say that? Itachi didn't know. He found it surprising seeing Izumi run around trying to fix everything, and it worked in the end. Well he wouldn't mind seeing her run around if you catch my drift. Unfortunately everything everybody made was all for naught and they couldn't do much about it since Thanksgiving was over and they had work to do and since that was that, the food would go to waste. At least it would've. If Shisui didn't pipe in with a suggestion that Itachi and Izumi get the leftovers. Izumi was more than happy to accept, Itachi not so much. He kind of would've preferred that not had been so. Because now, almost every night he had to eat Turkey stuffing because Mikoto refused that the food went to waste. It even crashed his Izumi time, because he was calling it that now. He had told Izumi that one night they tried something different that he'd get to try something the next night, but unfortunately the next day had to be leftover day.

He groaned staring at his fridge.

Had Thanksgiving gone according to plan he'd be with Izumi right now. Kissing. Alot. But no, Mikoto wanted Izumi at the manor helping teardown the Thanksgiving decorations that were for absolutely nothing. Itachi decided on eating a pie, he'd probably waste it or save it for Izumi. He felt like removing his contacts and wearing his glasses while watching Game Of Thrones. But he decided a negative on that one, that was more of a him and Izumi thing. Doing it alone would make him feel surprisingly lonely. He turned and grabbed a fork walking to his room with the apple pie in hand. He removed his contacts gently and wore his glasses instead.

Because hell is bound if he'd wear his contacts in the house.

He curled up in his bed and flicked on the television. To his dismay the entire segment of Gossip News was about him. He really got into some deep...what was it again? Shit. Oh yeah, bad words. Itachi opened up the case and decided to humour himself. He had a hunch what the segment was all about anyway.

 _"Oh my lord in heaven everyone! Itachi and Izumi are extremely official! When did she get back from Australia, we have no clue! But I've got to say, this is a couple beyond any other couple, this might be an even bigger shock than the election folks!"_

 _"That's right Clara. Recently there has been this random group targeting oldies, and Indra was unfortunately shot in the knee the day before Thanksgiving."_

 _"You betcha J.L. But this brought the family together in his hospital room sharing icecream and laughing it up like the sweeties they all are!"_

 _"It also kindled some love in Itachi's life. With our new favorite brunette since Hana, Izumi!"_

 _"Check out these pictures caught guys. It shows the two sharing a passionate kiss in the waiting room and holding hands, how adorable! I've got to say I'm a little jealous. So much for just close friends, huh?"_

 _"Hehe, yeah, unless close friends like to French kiss in the middle of a hospital!"_

 _"Hahaha, hilarious J.L., stop with the jokes please. You're killing me."_

 _"If only-"_

 _"Anyway, the two were then seen kanoodling in Indra's hospital room, with Itachi's arm possessively around her waist. Ain't that something? They were even spotted in a limo together, going into Itachi's mansion together. Living together, what do you think that means J.L.?"_

 _"Either the two are past third base or we need to get our eyes checked."_

 _"Hahaha, yeah whatever...alright after the commercial, we start on the caller questions from you! Don't miss it, stay tuned!"_

Itachi watched in amusement as he was still on one piece of the apple pie. He used to get rather annoyed when people made crazy accusations about his love life, but at least what they have was true. He adjusted his glasses and pulled out his phone. It would still be about an hour before Izumi returned and he literally had nothing to do. 5% of him told him to just stay home and continue eating the pie and watching Gossip News. But the other 95% told him to go to the manor and see Izumi already. So he'd obviously listen to the bigger portion, even if that meant he had to encounter his mother who'd force him into moving a huge pile of whatever the hell she hung up this year. Probably Streamers. Definitely Streamers.

* * *

Izumi wiped her brow. Who knew moving all this random junk was so streneous? In any case, Izumi should have called the guys to do all this. But at the time Itachi received a text from his mother to come and help he was asleep since he was tired from the night before. She didn't have it in her heart to wake him up, so she went instead and told Mikoto that Itachi had a client. Although she wasn't expecting Itachi to show up anyway.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Looking like that too. Wearing his glasses, messy ponytail, gray sweater, and black jogger pants. He walked in, past her, while she was still in awe.

"Well, I was expecting waking up to see my girlfriend next to me, and maybe do some pre morning cuddling, but instead she wasn't there." He turned around and walked through the manor. "And I had to eat an apple pie myself, so thank you." Itachi stopped in his tracks to see a box of Sake and bags of Thanksgiving decorations.

"Well, you aren't angry are you?" Izumi jittered, she walked next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not." He gave her a sincere smile. Teeth and all. "Where's my mother?" Itachi asked, removing her hand from his shoulder and holding it instead.

"Well, she and the guys went to the attic to put away five more boxes of Sake." Itachi perked. The guys?

"Wait, you mean, Sasuke, Shisui, Izuna, Madara, and my father? They're all here?" He turned to her. Izumi chuckled nervously.

"Yeah well, you were asleep when Mikoto texted." Itachi smiled, he was glad she didn't want to wake him. But he'd rather be the one here all sweaty instead of her. He let go of her hand and rolled up his sleeves. And if he meant for his muscles to show slowly like that, than he did a good job because now Izumi's heart quickened. He easily picked up the box of Sake and turned towards Izumi.

"Mind pushing up my glasses?" Izumi shook her head and did as such. Itachi thanked her with a small kiss to the cheek and made his way upstairs and to the attic. Izumi gulped. She did remember that Mikoto said the last box was alcoholic. Come to think of it she'd never seen Itachi drunk. Wait..what was she thinking? Was she an idiot? She couldn't just..or could she? She reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Mikoto said the last box, I could keep, so.." Izumi looked up at him with hooded eyes and Itachi couldn't just deny, and if his mother said it was okay than he'd comply. He nodded and Izumi opened the door for him. Maybe Itachi noticed that she kind of wanted him to hurry before Mikoto and the guys came back, but if so he didn't say a thing.

It was one hell of a drive home, because for some strange reason, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. And maybe they were close to doing that right in the limo with Monsier driving. They hadn't even drank the Sake yet, dammit. And for some strange reason too, they literally ran to the bedroom, and the apple pie Itachi had left on the bed, including the fork, fell right off the bed. Monsier had to bring the Sake up himself, he decided to leave the box outside Itachi's door, since he was quite used to all this. Izumi tugged at the rim of his shirt, giving him the greenlight.

So much for leftovers.

* * *

"I really like your face." Itachi laughed and laid Izumi down on the bed.

"You have a seriously low drinking tolerance." Itachi stated and helped her too wipe off the Sake from her chin. While he knew his mother never said they could take that bottle of Sake, he indulged Izumi because he was curious himself how she'd be drunk. He'd seen it once, but that was when he barely knew her himself.

"Hey..It'chi, you've had a lot of girlfriends right?" Izumi sat up and lazily draped her arms around his neck. He sighed and allowed her to try and nibble at his ear.

"I wouldn't say alot." Itachi ran a hand through his hair. "I probably only had two _real_ girlfriends." Itachi shook his head. "But only one that I actually love." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh? Who's that...?" Izumi said almost jealously. You, dumbass. Itachi could see her cheeks were red and her eyes were hooded. Very drunk, he decided. A drunk Izumi, was a questionable Izumi. While he'd love any version of her, she had some certain questions. And then her response to his responses were unbearable for him. He barely realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt, and why he felt so cold. He could see Izumi obviously tracing her finger along his tattoo and blinking slowly. Almost like she was in some sort of a trance. Which she probably was, of some sort of drunken stupor. "Did it hurt?" Itachi stayed silent for some time until he realized she was referring to his tattoo. He didn't really remember much of it actually.

Shisui just told him if he'd lost the bet he had to get a tattoo. Itachi decided the tattoo of course, and he picked the simplest one. Just a red swirl around another. He thinks he fell asleep, since he felt little to no pain.

"Yes, so never get a tattoo." He muttered and poked her nose and kissing it afterwards. "I'd never want any mark on your perfect skin." Itachi realized what he just said and sort of scowled. He wouldn't want any 'Mark' near her either. Izumi bit his ear and licked it. Which would've normally aroused him but his mind drifted to Mark, so that sort of would have been weird. Itachi then realized she still didn't have a shirt on either, nor pants, nor underwear. Just a bra. Maybe he didn't think this so much through. And he was pretty sure he ran out of condoms. And Izumi was drunk.

Yeah, he so didn't think this through.

Izumi wouldn't let that stop her advances though. Of course Itachi had control, little left over the years, but still control.

"Could you - hic - lay down?" Itachi rose a brow but complied. He probably shouldn't have, since her hand went straight for his fly. He stopped her in time of course and sat back up.

"Maybe we should wait until you're sober? And until I actually have condoms." He blinked when there was only silence. He looked down to see she had passed out. He chuckled, what a low alcohol tolerance.

"I really like your face too." Itachi smiled and laid her down properly, covering her with a thin blanket and leaving cold water on the night stand. Itachi perked.

 **Soooo?**

Okay? Itachi didn't think he could continue to keep his intelligence when talking or even texting Shisui.

 **So what?**

 **EXACTLY.**

 **I have no idea what you're talking about...**

 **Okay, okay. Understandable.**

 **...So are you going to tell me?**

 **Oh yeah.**

Itachi rolled his eyes.

 **Is Izumi, like, reading over your shoulder or anything?**

 **No. I'd ask why, but I'll assume you're about to tell me that?**

 **Yes! So you know that Mark guy?**

 _Unfortunately yes,_ Itachi thought angrily.

 **Vaguely.**

 **Yeah, SO, Hana went to visit her grandpa right, and I overheard him talking with this guy...**

 **Get to the point Shisui.**

 **They were talking about bailing him out.**

Itachi read over the _text_ multiple times. He closed his eyes and reopened them, but the text wasn't going away. He looked over at Izumi's sleeping form. She was still asleep, good. But Mark getting bail? Or even on parole? How was it even possible that he'd have a friend with that much money? And if Mark did leave jail, what if he went after Izumi? Itachi would have to keep the mansion on lockdown. All these questions were running ramped in his head.

 **You still there bud?**

 **Yeah...just...thinking**

 **I'll leave you to it.**

Itachi fell back on the bed. He turned and stared at Izumi's quiet serene face. He caressed her cheek, making her stir and lean into the touch. Itachi softened his face, He wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't let Mark or any friend of Mark near Izumi or even look at her. Because as long as he was breathing, he'd make sure of it. And he just couldn't fall asleep. He left the room. Maybe he could eat some more leftovers.

He slammed the fridge shut. He rubbed at his eyes and sat at the table eating some turkey stuffing raw. He heard rustling and looked up. Monsier was there, bringing in an order of very large flowers. Which Itachi didn't order, thank you. Probably more fangirls, or boys you never know.

"Sir, where shall I put these?" Itachi grimaced at the vibrant colors of the flowers. Not something he'd like, maybe Izumi would.

"Remove the tags and cards and throw them away. Wait until Izumi wakes up and give them to her."

"With all due respect, but wouldn't it be more effective if you were the one to give them to her?" Monsier asked in the most polite tone he could muster, which was very polite. Itachi sometimes wondered how he could put up with all his inane requests.

"It would wouldn't it..." Itachi muttered, he brushed that thought aside though. "No, I won't be here when she wakes up." Monsier rose a brow.

"Where to sir? Should I get the limo ready?" Itachi shook his head no.

"I'll just be paying someone a...visit. I'll walk."

"Should I send body guards with you?" Itachi really didn't need them, they both knew that.

"That won't be necessary.'

"Then, a watcher?" Monsier asked again, Itachi knew it was in his job description to be concerned with his welfare, but he didn't think of it like that. He thought of it more like a bother.

"That won't be necessary either. I'll be fine. I'll only be out for one hour at the most. If I'm gone for any longer, call me through the house phone and if I don't pick up, look for me." Monsier nodded.

Itachi wrapped up the stuffing and grabbed his wallet, walking out of the house.

* * *

"Lawaski, aren't you famous? You've got a visitor." Mark perked.

He didn't expect to see Itachi there. He didn't expect to see him that first time to be honest. If he was there to bribe him to keep his mouth shut then all the better for it. Mark took his seat and picked up the phone.

"Should I consider myself lucky to be graced with the presence of Itachi in only two weeks time?" Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, no matter how hard it was to resist.

"Cut the bull. My cousin was here the other day and-"

"Shisui? Uchiha Shisui, here, in the flesh. And I missed that? You've gotta be kidding."

"I wouldn't be. And I'd like to finish my sentence." Mark nodded for him to continue. "I already know you're planning on leaving, like I said, $10,000 dollars. I don't know where you'd get that kind of money, and I don't care if you do. I only came here to set something straight. Even if you leave, even if you find my house, find Izumi, get through everyone. There'll still be me. And with every ounce of money I've got," which is alot, "I _promise_ you, you won't lay a finger on her."

"Is this supposed to be a threat?"

"If you see anything else out of it then you'll get what's coming to you."

"I could press charges you know? I could take you to court. Then this would be opposite. Izumi would be sleeping soundly in my bedroom waiting for me to come back and doing anything I'd ask of her, because she loves _me._ She _owes_ me. And there is absolutely nothing you can do to change that. No bodyguards, maids, butlers, no amount of money."

"I'll take you up on that. Let me make you a little bet," Itachi smirked, "You get out of here by Christmas, and if you can so much as have a 'chance encounter' with Izumi, we'll see how it plays out. If not, you stay away from her, and anyone else near her."

"And if I refuse?"

"Court it is."

"Fine then, I'd shake your hand, but you wouldn't want to sully them would you?"

"No I wouldn't. Oh, and tell your friend, officially it costs $10,500." Itachi set the phone down and stood up to walk away. Mark chuckled. He never loses bets. Ever.

* * *

In retrospect that probably wasn't one of the best ideas or schemes that Itachi has ever had. But, God, did it feel good. Great even. On the way back he visited Indra for a little bit and bought a pair of diamond earrings for Izumi, just because. It would be his apology for making a bet with her ex, even if she didn't know it was an apology. But like before with Anko, he wasn't lying, he was mending the truth. He walked into the bedroom to see Izumi staring at the flowers and smiling. She looked up.

"Where'd you go?" Itachi stayed silent for a bit. Wow, what was that? It was a wierd feeling. A feeling he wanted to keep feeling. Walking inside his warm cozy bedroom to see a smiling angel asking him something so beautifully. He brushed it off, probably just his allergies.

"Oh, I uh.." Think quick, "Went downtown. To visit Indra and also.." Itachi pulled out the diamond earrings. "I got you a little something something."

Izumi blinked as she opened the small black box. Only to see the gorgeaous things, that must have costed him more than a fortune.

"Wow...for me? Really?" Itachi frowned, she really wasn't used to receiving expensive things. He replaced it with a smile quick.

"Yes for you." He say next to her and kissed her softly on the lips. He really was worried about this whole Mark thing. His side of the bet _seemed_ pretty simple, all he had to do was keep Izumi away from Mark who'd be lurking everywhere just to get her in his clutches again. But at the same time he can't make it seem like he's trying to keep her from the outside world, because he was still afraid of people knowing about her. Which wasn't the case at all. It all seemed so simple at the time that he didn't even know what he was doing.

"Thank you, I love you." He always felt butterflies in his stomach when hearing that.

"Love you too, now it's getting late and I'm not going to have a tired Izumi in the morning." He shuddered, he's already seen a cranky Izumi, he knows she's an angel, but even angels get tired.

"But I just woke up." She pouted and whined a bit.

"Too bad," He nestled his head in her neck and kissed softly. Izumi blushed a bit and laid back on the bed.

And after a while, "Itachi?" He fluttered his eyes open.

"Mm?" He groaned.

"Oh you're awake.." She turned a bit so that his face rested on her chest instead, a small cushioned feeling really, but it was fine.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled in closer. She did notice how he liked to cuddle when it was just the two of them. She didn't mind it really, she enjoyed it, even when his hands would go to perverted places sometimes. "I don't want to be..." He muttered. Then smirked. "Unless there's something you want to do before sleeping?" Izumi blushed.

"Didn't say you don't have any condoms left..." She glanced away.

"Damn, you remember that..."

"Itachi!" He laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding.." He laughed and rested his head again. "I just want to stay like this." And even though he wasn't undressed and she was still in the same clothes from leaving that morning as well, they were both fine with it. Because in the morning they'd wake up, kiss, and spend time together.

And they'd eat the leftovers together.

* * *

 **I know! That was a bad thing of Itachi to do, but don't be too angry at him, it gets better! The plot will unfold! And I'm wondering, should I make another before Christmas or should I let the plot unfold and wait until Christmas? I don't want to pile a bunch of words on you guys at once. Since I'm still wondering why people even read this. The plot gets so many twists and turns that I'm surprised you guys still care. Anyways, took a while but hope you enjoyed! Review please, it would make my day! Or night, depending on how much work I still have left...=.=**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
